gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of the Joseon Empire (Korean Empire)
Joseon Provence of the Swiss Empire The Royal Family Leader *'Emperor - David Yellowfish' Brothers to the Emperor *'Charles Helmshot' *'Nathaniel Huntington (Crestbreaker)' *'Rebel' Prince(s) *'Casey' Ministers (The Imperial Council) *'Prime Minister - Nate Crestbreaker' *'Minister of Defense - Thomas Shipmorgan' *'Minister of Trade - Matthew Firehawk' *'Minister of Foreign Affairs - Chad ' *'Minister of Finance - Vacant' Advisors *'Warfare Advisor - Vacant' *'Defense Advisor - Vacant' *'Finance Advisor - Vacant' *'Foreign Advisor - Vacant' Economy/Social Social Classes *'Elite - 30%' *'Higher Class - 15%' *'Middle Class - 30%' *'Lower Class '- 15% *'Poverty - 10%' Imports *'Fish ' *'Wheat' *'Ships ' *'Livestock' *'Flour' *'Rice' *'Beans ' *'Weapons ' *'Armor' Exports *'Wheat' *'Livestock' *'Weapons ' *'Rice' *'Beans ' *'Ships' *'Armor' *'Agricultural Technology' *'Warfare Technology' Military Army Ranks and Insignias ' ' Ranks (enlisted) *Private *Private First Class *Corporal *Sergant *Sergant First Class *Master Sergant *First Sergant *Sergant Major *Sergant General *Command Sergant Major Of The Army (Reserved for Warare) Ranks (Officers) *Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Brigader General *Major General *Lieutenant General *General *General Of The Army (Reserved for Warfare) Navy Ranks and Insignia Government Declaration of Independence "'When in course of human events, it becomes necessary for the strong and intelligent to prosper and grow away from the crumbling environment of other monarchies and other forces to become more powerful, wiser, and stronger. Through the stages of creating the foundation of our government and country, we will lack respect, fear, and power. Yet, the theory of evolution states that only the strong will survive. That doesn't mean the strong can get their asses kicked by the underdog. That doesn't mean the underdog can become stronger and become superior.' ' Our philosophy: Every man; rich, middle class, or poor shall be treated equally by the standards of laws. One emperor should not hold absolute power, but shall be allowed the void ministers', councilors', and mayors' decisions and philosophy. A mayor and will be stationed at each province, each town will hold a governor, and a council at each region. Due to this, one emperor cannot hold absolute power to execute evil and devilish actions.' He weakened our land. He plundered our trade ships. He crumbled the government. He starved citizens. He treated us without quarter. He ransacked our towns. He kept us under unhealthy conditions. We were the so called 'lesser people.' He murdered without reason. ' Due to these sins we have brought forth, we declare our independence from evil. By the authority of the good people, we free ourselves from the commands of the higher power, and bring forth a new higher power. All previous political relations must be dissolved. As Korea, we will know prosper under a new government, new territory, and a new life. Thus, with this declaration, we become, the independent Empire of Korea!"' Head of State *'Emperor' Powers *'Exercises control over the Empire a whole. ' *'May void Governor/Mayor decisions and recommendations.' *'Decides where each militia is stationed.' *'Must agree to at least one of the law proposals from the council.' *'Receives 50% of all tax.' The Council *'Prime Minister ' *'Minister of Defense' *'Minister of Economics' *'Minister of War' *'Minister of Foreign Affairs' *'Minister of Finance' Advisers *'Advisers to the Emperor and Ministers' Powers *'Exercises control over each regional territory.' *'Creates laws, militia and makes other important decisions, but must agree on the decision.' **'If an agreement is not made, the Emperor must propose a new solution.' ***'If nothing is agreed, mayors will vote on the decision.' *'May freely build construction with the approval of the Emperor.' *'Decides who is allowed in the militia.' **'No discrimination is allowed in this process. If so, it is punishable by death.' *'Receives 25% of all tax.' Mayor *'Mayors' Powers *'Exercises control over cities and counties.' *'May construct.' **'Decision can be made void by the Emperor ir Council.' *'May make bills of education.' **'Decision can be made void by the Emperor or Council.' *'Receives 15% of all tax.' Governor *'Governors' Powers *'Exercises control over towns and villages.' *'May construct residential homes and places of education.' *'Receives 10% of all tax.' Diplomatic Relations Uniforms for Royal Members & Ministry *'Ostrich Hat' *'Club Coat' *'Embellished Black Gold Vest/ embellished Vest' *'French Assassin Shirt/Prince Shirt' *'Grey Linen Highwaters/Prince Breeches' *'French Assassin Boots/Blue Fur Top Boots' Ministry Artwork ''All other nations unknown, please comment on the page if you would like to make an alliance, trade agreement, etc. Thank you!'' Userboxes Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:Countries Category:Governments Category:POTCO